


Cold

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Snow, Snuggling for warmth, Sonic is cold, Tom takes care of his friend, sitting round a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic is cold, and Tom keeps him warm
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Cold

Sonic and Tom were huddled around the fire pit in the backyard, talking about what they did that day.

A cold breeze blew past them, and Sonic shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. “Cold night,” he said.

Tom nodded. “Yeah, it is. I think it’s supposed to snow tomorrow.”

Sonic moved over to Tom’s side. “It’s warmer over by you.”

“Come here,” The human pulled Sonic into his lap. “That better?”

The hedgehog sighed, snuggling close. “Yeah, much better.” He smiled, wrapped in a comforting warmth. “I love you. You’re the best.”

Tom chuckled. “Thanks. You’re really cool, too, buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should really be working on The Virus, but these are consuming my mind at the moment. Maybe tonight I’ll work on writing up another chapter of The Virus, for those who are interested in that story.


End file.
